Second Chance
by stoneheart1909
Summary: Brick is bored about a whole lot of thing. One of them is the always rotating fighting ritual with the PPG. Just when he almost managed to strike a deal with Blossom two suspicious dudes starts to bother Boomer. Will Brick leave the deal for Boomer?


Hey guys. Right now I'm trying my luck with the PPG fandom. This two shot were supposed to be about the Reds,Blues and Greens. Unfortunately, I don't wanna go all nut crazy woth words. For those who read my work they know what I mean. Btw, you can try reading some of my KHR fanfics, and my current on going story is Endless Nightmare. Please pay it a visit soon.

Please leave some review in here.

#Brick is the greatest big brother Boomer could ever ask.

#lots of brotherly love

Brick threw his gaze out of the window clearly ignoring his counterpart's rambles. With all due respect, he had very colorful comebacks ready at the tip of his tongue but he held it in. What's the point of retorting if it'll end up in a stalemate. The ritual is always the same, _glare, remark, bicker, swear, shut up._ Occasionally, there's additional _punch to the face_ and _detention _when their aggressive brother and sister were to be within three feet of each other.

Honestly speaking he's tired. God damn tired of doing the same thing over and over again for half his life. Outside of Pokey oak high was the same. _Mischief, fight, win/lose, back home._ It was always like that. Sometimes the boys win sometimes they got beat up. Surprisingly, all his brothers agreed to stop when they went too far with their attacks and went home.

Brick wanted a good fight, he loved them. He liked it when someone can stand toe to toe with him. Retaliating each and every attack just as hard as he can and not many can do that. _**Only**_ the Powerpuff girls. That's the problem, only the girls can match their vigor, power, speed, you name it. He hated it. He hated knowing that if Blossom is gone, he would feel empty. Void. Useless. What's the point continuing living if his one true rival is gone.

He could beat up those other sorry of an excuse for villains ass within a fraction of a second. None of them sated his bloodlust as much as Blossom do and he abhor the very thought.

On the other hand, if he and his brothers succeeded killing the girls, without a doubt HIM will take control. Since he is their 'Creator slash father figure'. Which means, they'll be push around like dolls in the crustacean's pincher. He hated that too.That's why he and his brothers are milking their fight, prolonging their hate. Yet, after awhile he got bored. Really. Really. Bored.

When her rambling ceased, he stuffed his hand into his pockets 'Done yet?', he asked in boredom.

Blossom blinked in confusion, usually this is the part where he claimed he was the better half then she was and all that junk. 'Huh..oh.. Yes. I'm done', she reply unsurely.

'Good. Teach is here. Better start working', he replied. Eyes full of boredom.

Blossom flinched, _What the heck! No snide remarks, no clever comebacks? Who is this guy?!_ Due to her internal freak out, she absentmindedly drape her hand on his forehead trying to find if something is wrong.

Brick sighed, 'I'm fine Pinky. Get your hand off me', his usual tone lack the bite in them which worried Blossom even more. This is not how their conversation was suppose to end. Noo... Very far from it.

'Are you sure? Are Mojo and HIM breathing down your neck again? Are your brothers okay? Were your-'.

'God Pinky. Just be quiet will ya' I'm trying to focus here. Seriously I'M fine.'

'Are you really sure?', she asked again, the concern laced in her tone.

Brick sighed, he knew the pink puff was worried and he knew she meant well but right now, he don't give a damn. 'Yes. Can you turn around now?', his tone clipped and final. Weirdly enough, whenever he used that tone on her, Blossom will catch the gist and back away. He hadn't realized that, it usually worked on school ground, rarely outside though.

'Okay. I'm sorry', she whispered silently.

Brick snorted as a response. He had a plan concocting in his mind and boy was he happy. This might be a great change of pace in their life, a turning point for all three of them. He only hoped his brothers were on broad. Well, if they refuse he just have to beat the daylights out of them till they agree.

Butch groaned as he took a seat across from Brick. Their lunch hour was the one and only time the brothers can reunite with each other on school campus.

Brick rose an eyebrow. Usually Butch would be bitching about how awesome he was that day but, now the ADHD kid was brooding on the table. 'What's the matter Butch', he asked.

'I'm going to get kicked out of the Football team', Butch muffled, face still planted on the table.

Hearing that, Brick let out a roar of laughter before wiping a tear away. 'God that's precious. Really Butch?', he ask in disbelief.

But the look of literal hurt in his brother's eyes spoke differently. 'You're not kidding?'.

'Why the fuck would I kid with you right now! Fuck Brick how can you be so heartless urgh just Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it all!!', Butch hollered not caring the uncomfortable stares he got from other students.

'What the fuck are you looking at', he growled to those who gave him the stink eye.

'Down Butch', Brick commanded. Seeing his brother was barely listening; he slammed his hand on the table and repeat the sentence with venom.

This time Butch gets the idea and sat down with a huff.

'Enlighten me how **you**, the ace quarterback managed to get yourself kicked out of the team? God you haven't been frolicking around with the chicks have you? God if you do I ought-'.

'Shut up Brick. I ain't doing dumb shit like that. I like my game as it is and you know it. You knew I like my girl hot and fiesty not scream and make ups'.

Brick rolled his eyes, trying not to gag. 'Get to the point Butch!', he snapped.

'That's the problem. I'm too much of an ace they couldn't coordinate the team anymore'.

' 'Scuse me! You get kicked out just because you're too good? Where in hell, is the logic in that?', Brick asked almost incredulous. He knew Butch's coach is a cheating, sexist asshole but never, he meant **never** have the coach turned down an opportunity for a quick victory.

'Beats me. He suddenly said that no one in the team can catch up to my level and if there is no team spirit and all that shit, the boys will quit and the club will disband. He gave me a choice though. He said I need to find someone that can match my prowess if I want to stay'.

'That's sick man. There's no one out there that'll match your aggression.'

'I freaking know that!!', Butch slammed his hand on the table again, breaking it in two.

'Really Butch', Brick asked in disbelief. Now, Pinky won't leave him be until this stupid table is fixed. Speak of the devil, here she come now with her sisters.

'What's with the screaming and breaking stuff? On your periods or something?', Buttercup sneered.

Butch merely huffed, he's too bummed out for a fight 'Fuck off, Butters. I'm in no mood to fight now.'

'What! Is the mighty Butchie boy finally afraid of me?', Buttercup asked sarcastically.

'Back off puffs, we want no trouble'.

The scowl on Blossom face now turned sad. Brick would never give up so easily, he would always retorted. Just what the heck is wrong with him.

'Before you open that mouth of yours Pinky. For the umpteenth time today. Yes. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone will ya', he said in between gritted teeth.

'Hey! Watch your mouth Prick! No o-'.

Blossom pushed the aggravated brunette behind her. With a warning hiss, she told her sister to stand down. 'Buttercup. Not now.' Quickly, she returned her gaze to her counterpart. Brick still refusing any kind of eye contact with her.

'Fine. Butch you don't have to go to detention for today-'.

'What!', Both Bubbles and Buttercup shrieked. They were shocked, even the two ruffs were surprised.

'But Blossom! -', the said girl flashed her sisters a challenging glare. She never did that. **EVER**. Yet knowing the consequences, both girls begrudgingly clammed their mouth shut, not wishing to further angering their leader.

'I'm turning a blind eye only this once. What ever shit you guys are in; you better pull it together', she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brick was surprised by her language. The sweet and perfect Blossom had actually swore. What a surprise. More so when he could clearly see where her frustration is coming from.

'Miss my remarks, Pinky?', he asked with a playful smirk. The barely noticeable pinkish hue on her face was enough indication that he hit bullseye.

'W-H..uggh.. Ya know what. Think what ever you like! Come on girls let's finish our lunch', her slipped up hadn't gone unnoticed by the rednette. If this makes any sense, he was really proud that he caused it.

Brick chuckled as he watch the three sisters made their way out of the cafeteria. Just then, their sweetest and youngest brother arrived at the broken table with a tray of food in hand.

'Bro, you still eating those stuff?', Butch said after Boomer took a seat next to him, the lunch tray balancing on his lap.

'Mhmm', Boomer unwillingly answered. Noticing his brother's discomfort, Brick fixed a stern glare.

'Boom, you've been eating that garbage for over a month now. What the hell happened with marshmallows and coke. You usually buy those from the store for lunch'.

Sure their cafeteria served free lunch. If you call mushy gooey looking gunk as food then sure why not. Out of all his brothers, Boomer was the pickiest. It took Brick three years and a half to coax his little brother to eat vegetables. Not that he cared, but with Boomer sudden change of taste bud, something fishy is going on and he knew it.

Boomer shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He had kept up a lie for a month. He was the stupidest out of them and he himself was surprised he could carry on for that long. Now, with the suspicious look Brick is giving him, Boomer might just slipped up. He couldn't afford that. No. Never.

'Just appreciating the food here. Ya know', he scooped up a green glob and prayed hard his taste bud wouldn't bail on him.

When he downed the bitter goo, Boomer flashed his brothers a shaky smile.

'Urghh! Gross man! Eew. How the hell did you eat that thing anyway?', Butch hollered.

'It wasn't all that bad', Boomer replied. Oh, if only he could cook, he wouldn't be in so much trouble right now.

Brick was unimpressed. He could clearly see the strained smile Boomer was supporting and how his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. _He'll tell me when he's ready._

'Boys. I have a plan that can help all ofus including you Butch'.

That caught both his brother's attention.

'What cha' waiting for spill it out!', Butch cheered, the excitement in his voice is clear.

It was after school and all three boys were eagerly waiting for a triplets girls. Well, at least two of the were excited, another one was furious. Brick smirked when his targets were in sight. Shooting his brothers a warning glance, he told them to be on their best behavior. He even put a huge emphasis on Butch's part.

As a team, they slowly approached the puffs. The way the other children were making a wide berth just for them caught the girls attention. Blossom raise an eyebrow when Brick stopped a few feet away from her. He never approached her voluntarily, unless he had some sarcastic remark in his bag. Usually he would have a playful smirk on his face, but now his face is stoned and his aura spell seriousness.

'Can I help you, Brick?', this time she make sure she didn't sound like a pushover. Brick seemed out of it through the whole day. She didn't want to piss him off even more. Blossom rather not have an unwanted brawl in public places, notably their school.

'As a matter of fact. Yes, you can. I have a proposal for all three of you'.

Blossom face him fully, her neon pink eyes boring into his vermillion ones. The was no hint of joke.

'What kind of proposal?', hearing her cold tone, both her sister stood by her side; facing each other's counterpart.

'I want to make an alliance with you guys'.

'What? Like a truce or something?', Bubbles ask.

'No. Not a truce but an alliance'.

'What's the difference? Alliance smilliance. The same thing', Buttercup huffed. Somehow, Butch refused to spare her a glance. This hurt her pride a bit.

Groaning, Brick tried again. 'I want to be friends, not enemies.'

'And how will this benefit you Brick?'.

Brick shrugged, 'Let's just say I'm tired of the whole cycle. I was thinking of breaking it ya' know'.

Blossom was appalled by the idea. It sounded very inviting but could she really trust them. The Rowdyruff boys hadn't caused trouble in a while but they were made to kill. And their prey is her and her sisters. Should she seriously be considering this? Does Brick even have a human conscience to begin with?.

Brick knew it was a long shot. His hope dimmed slightly as he watch Blossom's face contorted in displeasure, probably grossed out by the idea. Knowing the inevitable rejection, Brick was just about to tell her to forget about it when two burly teenagers strutted their way towards them, looking like they owned the whole damn school.

Student A looked like a stout young man as hairy as an ape with unkept golden hair. The other one was much, much bigger. Might be as big as Butch and full of muscles. Both have rotten yellowish teeth and reek of trouble.

'What da ya' want. Can you see we're busy?', Brick spat.

Student A laugh. 'Don't get your panties in a bunch we here for the blonde', he said while pointing at Boomer.

'And why do you need my brother for?', Butch hissed. He knew Boomer would never hang out with trashes like these dorks. Something is definitely up.

'Guys, guys. It's okay. They're some friends I made during art class', Boomer took a stand right in front of his brothers, lightly pushing their chest in attempt to calm them both.

Brick fixed his glare on Boomer. 'Who the freaking fuck are they, Boom?'.

Boomer gulped, of all the time these two buffoons wanted to see him. Do they have to really do it now. Shakily swallowing a lump in his throat, Boomer forced a smile. 'A friend of mind Brick. This is Ed', he pointed to the ape guy. 'This is Luke', he pointed to the other one.

'They're my friends. They won't hurt me, honest!', Boomer quickly spun on his heels pulling the two student far away from his brothers. If they got whiff of what he's doing, Brick and Butch will have his head for sure.

Grunting, Brick followed Boomer's steps completely disregarding his talk with Blossom. The way his youngest brother squeaked all too shrilly told him enough sense that's Boomer is in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

'Hey! What about the deal?'.

'I got a brother to save. Can we continue this later. Butch you're coming or not?!'.

'Wait, Brick!', Butch jogged by his side, both looking livid and out for blood. 'Oho..Boomer is so gonna get it!', Butch hissed.

Blossom was appalled by the whole situation, even more so when Brick willingly ditch her here. Yet, somehow that brought a smile to her face. 'Come on girls, let's follow them. We don't know what they'll do to those poor souls'.

Like always, Bubbles was eager to follow and Buttercup...well...she just huffed and floated over.

After ten minutes silently following their baby brother. Both Butch and Brick were pressed against the cool brick wall near an alleyway far away from school. They bit their tongue, hold their anger as best they can when they saw the two ape shits cornered Boomer to the wall.

Their tall figures looming over him. Brick was so focused on watching Boomer he hadn't realized the extra company on the wall across from him.

'Why are they threatening Boomer? Don't they know who he is?', Bubbles whispered.

Butch jumped, 'What the hell! Why are you guys here! This is our business fuck off!'.

'Shut up, dipshit. We're keeping you in line here. Plus, I wanna know, why those dumbasses threaten a Rowdyruff. Total idiots I'll say', Buttercup commented.

'Be quiet! I'm listening into their conversation. Boom better have a legit explanation for pulling my leg like this'.

Blossom look at her counterpart in awe. His words had came out harsh but there's concern laced in it. She's hundred percent sure that Brick is worried about his brother. He loved them to a fault even though he was always hard on them.

'Okay Buddy, time to pay up!', Ed leered.

'What! I just did yesterday. I won't get my allowance until next Monday. Can't I pay then?', Boomer whimpered, his fists tightly clutched to his sides. How he wished he could knock their teeth out. He really do.

Luke grabbed his collar, lifting the blonde a foot in the air before slamming him against the bare wall. He did it a few more times until he heard an audible crack. He then punch Boomer repeatedly on the stomach until the boy spat out blood.

'Listen up punk! We say we want money now. Give it now or I'll punch that pretty face of yours black and blue'.

Boomer gasped hearing the ultimatum. He couldn't hide the bruises on his face. He's already having a hard time concealing the bruises on his body. This time his brothers are definitely going to freak out. Raising his hand in a placid manner, Boomer hoped he could strike a deal with these two lecherous creatures.

'Okay, okay. Just don't hit my face. How about this', he took off his watch. The one thing he loved so much. He had been saving money for two months straight to buy it. 'I'll give you my watch so you can trade it for cash. There. Now can you let me go?', he asked. Feeling tired and defeated.

Luke snorted as Ed snatch the silver watch away. He let out a whistle as he scanned the watch. 'Legit Rolex brand with diamond carved outer. Nice. Thanks kid'.

Luke gingerly, loosen his grip making Boomer sagged down the wall pathetically. When Boomer thought it was over; he barely saw a side kick coming his way towards the side of his face.

_Crap! Crap! If Brick saw a bruise on my face, I'm dead!_ Shakily, he covered his face with his arm hoping to lessen the impact and abrasion.

He waited for a minute but no pain. Quizzically, he peeked his eye open surprised to see his eldest brother, squatted down to his size, one hand strongly gripping the leg that was coming his way. Boomer paled instantly. Even more so, when he saw his second eldest brother cracking his knuckles and standing tall right behind Ed.

Brick looked feral, his bloodlust rolling out in waves. His hand- the one gripping the foot had veins popping all over.

With ease he slammed Luke onto the opposing wall whilst Butch slammed both his fist on top of Ed's head. Seeing the looked on his brothers face Boomer quickly jumped onto his feet. _Shit!Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen._ Praying to God, Boomer stepped right in front of his eldest brother, hands outstretched.

'Stop it Brick, Butch! They were joking. There's nothi-'.

'Like hell it's nothing!', Brick roared, the walls shook whilst both Butch and Boomer flinched.

Now, the angry eyes were zeroed right at him, making Boomer gulped nervously. Brick grabbed his shirt's collar pulling him close until they're looking eye to eye, face only inches apart. 'You let them roughen you up! You're a Rowdyruff! You should beat the shit outta them not the other way around'.

Boomer shut his eyes, Brick was never this mad at him, he usually smacked his head or punch his face non too gently when he screwed up, never screamed right on his face. Boomer felt like crying.

'Answer me fucktard!', Boomer eyed his green brother for help, but Butch back was facing him. Enough, indication that he was also hurt by the revelation.

'Well...I-I..uumm...I', he tried to process his thoughts, to make any coherent sentence but he can't. He was too shaken by Brick's livid attitude he didn't know what to say except for 'I-I'm sorry big brother'.

Deep down, Brick is a softie. He had always had a soft spot for both his brothers. With a tired sigh he slammed the boy onto the ground. 'Go wait outside, me and Butch need a word with these two'.

'B-But-'.

'Fuck off, Boomer!'.

'No Brick-'.

'I said FUCK OFF, BOOMER!'.

'NO! Don't beat them up!'.

'Shut up and do as I say Boom! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN. Or you would rather have Butch knocked you out and dragged your worthless ass out'.

'That'll be unnecessary Brick. We'll take it from here. You go patch Boomer up, he looked terrible', Blossom interjected.

'Why should I listen to you Pinky?', Brick hissed. Blossom was unfazed, instead she stepped closer, peering into the vermillion orbs. Her icy pinkish ones clashing with the fiery vermillion. They were in an intensed stare off when Brick finally pulled away and gave Boomer a once over.

Clucking his tongue, he walked away from her. 'Fine. We'll be in the park near the fountain'.

Blossom smirked like she won a million bucks. Her gaze shifted to the two cowering figures on the corner. Her smile turned into a frown as ice coated the ground she stepped on.

'Dude! Why the hell did you pull off! I was about to pummel that shit to death!', Butch groaned. He had both his and Boomer's bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde slowly trailing after his brothers, with his head hung low. When they reached the fountain he was shocked by what Brick said.

'Take off your shirt', he nonchalantly stated.

'W-What?!', Boomer nervously looked around. Thankfully there's hardly any human in the park at that time. He didn't want to be charged for public indecency.

'I said take off your shirt' dumbass. You better do it now or I'll strip you naked'. That's a threat, and Brick is serious.

Boomer quickly took off his shirt, revealing just how bad his condition is. There black and blue bruises all over his stomach and his rib looked kind of broken though it's hard to determine with the other bruises on his body.

Butch inhaled sharply, 'Fuck Boom, why the hell did you let them do this?! Are you a fucking retard or something?'.

Boomer remained quiet. He couldn't tell them the truth. They'll call him a sissy.

'Answer him Boom.' Brick's tone is clipped and short. His patience running thin, right there and then Boomer knew he couldn't play around anymore.

'I-I can't. I want to but I can't'.

'And why the freaking hell is that? You have super strength. You could've easily mangled them both into corpses! What the hell is wrong with you!', Brick roared for the second time that day.

Before Boomer could reply, the Powerpuff girls landed on the fountain, cradling a bunch of medicine.

'Ughhh... You look like shit', Buttercup got a nudge for her insensitive comment. Not planning to stay any longer, Blossom handed Brick the bottles and gauzes.

'I know you don't have any and he needed it pronto. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Here, some cold compressor', Blossom took out a plastic bottle and blew her ice breath over it.

'And Brick. I think I agree with your idea. Fighting is so overrated. Friends?'.

Brick was surprised, with a smirk he grabbed her hand. 'Friends'.

'Good, come on girls, we still have homework to do. I'll leave you to whatever you're doing but don't trash the park, Brick'.

'Wouldn't dream of it Pinky. Now buzz off'.

Giving each of them a slight wave, all three girls zipped through the skies leaving green, blue and pink stripes.

After the puffs went away, Brick pulled out twenty bucks from his jeans and tossed it over to Butch. 'Go buy lunch I'm beat. Keep the change'.

Butch promptly threw both bags aside. 'Aww sweet! Thanks bro!', pumping his fists in the air, Butch quickly zapped to their west where their favorite burger joint is placed.

Boomer watched in apprehension when Brick carefully took out the gauze and cream. A heavy atmosphere dropped on them when neither side dared to speak a word.

He couldn't take it anymore, so Boomer said something. 'You wouldn't understand why I did it'.

'Ow!!Ow!!Brick!Brick! Slow down! It hurts!', Boomer whined. Brick was spreading the cream all over his bruised front. Though instead of using his fingers like a normal person, Brick used his nails.

'Idiot! You're such a dumbass Boom. Why didn't you tell me anything? At least tell Butch', Brick stopped for awhile. His face scrunched up as if regretting his words. 'I take that back. Why didn't you tell me anything?'.

Boomer looked away. He still clammed his mouth until he was backhanded on the head. 'Ow! What was that for?'.

'I don't tolerate emotional shit. Unless you tell me the truth, I'll keep hitting yer head. It's better me than Butch'.

After contemplating between the two choices Boomer relented. 'Those two were the sons of the two most influential families in our school. I dun' even know why the heck they wanna pick a beef with me. Maybe 'cause I'm one of the Rowdyruff boys and the weakest. Both you and Butch looked menacing. I mean, look at you, you have your brain and Butch have muscles. It guess I'm the easy prey.'

'Still didn't justify the reason why you didn't use your power for defense purposes', gently as he could, Brick slowly wrapped the white sheet across Boomer's torso.

Boomer scoffed. 'Come on Brick! If I used them, those guys gonna get crushed and I'll get into trouble and ended up pulling your guys with me. We could even get expelled. You and Butch had so much going on in your highschool life; you think I have the heart to ruin it?! We're still under watch right. We gonna get thrown into jail!'.

Out of patience, Brick knocked Boomer's head lightly. 'Calm down idiot! I knew that. Why don't you just scare them off by breaking stuff or something, make them piss their pants to send the message across. The worst you'll get is a detention'.

Boomer looked at him in amazement. Tapping his chin, the blonde boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 'Huh, didn't think of that'.

The answer earned him another bonk on the head courtesy of Brick. Honestly, he began to wonder whether Boomer will drop dead in the middle of nowhere because of his stupidity.

'God Boomer. At this rate ya' gonna die in a ditch somewhere. Honestly, why didn't you just tell me. Even if you wanted to handle it alone I can give you some tips you know'.

Hearing that, Boomer looked away sullenly, 'I've always needed your help Brick. All the time. You're not gonna be there for me after highschool. So I just thought it's time to grow up and pull my own weight'

Brick grunted, 'I don't know whether you're playing dumb or literally dumb. Even if you want to do it alone, you can always rely on me for advice you know. I'm your big brother, and the leader of our group. I can't let you get beat up by some snot brat kids. That'll tarnished our reputation as villains. But most of all, it gonna make me look like a bad brother.'

'Sorry, Brick. Next time, I'll ask for some of your advice. Can you do me a favor and not tell Butch. I'll never hear the end-'.

Boomer didn't even managed to finish his sentence when the aforementioned person hovered over them with three plastic bag of fast food ready in hand.

'Here Brick. Some change', Butch threw a wad of crumpled bills into the hand of his brother before shoving each of them their respective lunch.

'By the way Boom. I heard it all, super hearing remember', Butch chuckled.

Boomer on the other hand whimpered slightly. 'Umm... does this mean I'm out of trouble?', he meekly ask.

Butch and Brick exchange a glance and smirked evilly. 'Oh no. You're still getting punished. That ought to teach you from keeping secrets. One week toilet duty and you'll do Butch's laundry!'.

'What! Come on! That's crazy! I'll never survive that. Brick please.. I'll clean your room instead. Please don't make me wash this..this... creature's clothing!'.

Brick burst into a full blown laugh seeing his brother squirming like a worm. 'Sorry, baby brother. The deal is sealed. Finish your lunch and then we're heading home.'

Boomer bit his lips, 'Jerks', he murmured. True to his words, both his brothers slapped him on the back. In spite that, Boomer made no comment that Butch bought his favorite meal at Mc Donald's nor the fact the Brick will always help him no matter how far they are. He also won't say a word about how protective both brothers can be when it concerns him.

Yup, his brothers are pain in the ass and can be a nuisance but they're brothers. As he was taking a bite out of his double cheese burger both Brick and Butch shot him a stern glare.

'Boomer, I'm going to say this once. You better get this shit inside you thick skull. We're brothers and brothers stick together', surprisingly it was Butch who said that.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I love you bros', Boomer state nonchalantly. He knew both his brothers will tease him later but he needed to express his feelings now.

'We know. Us too man. Us too. Let's quit this sap talking so I can beat both your asses in Call Of Duty!', Brick cheered.

'Oh it's on!', Butch said before he pig out.

Boomer chuckled, no one can ever replace his brothers, ever. Even if they're jerks.


End file.
